


home

by riahk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahk/pseuds/riahk
Summary: Sunrise is Dimitri's favorite time of day, but this particular morning he nearly misses it. The veil of night has kept him busy, and once he finally reaches the eastern shores — dirty and exhausted — he just barely catches the glow peeking over the horizon. That sliver of sun scattering across the water, fragmented light promising the day. Promising her.As dawn sweeps over the eastern sea, Dimitri, god of destruction and retribution, reunites with Byleth, goddess of the day and rebirth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	home

Sunrise is Dimitri's favorite time of day, but this particular morning he nearly misses it. The veil of night has kept him busy, and once he finally reaches the eastern shores — dirty and exhausted — he just barely catches the glow peeking over the horizon. That sliver of sun scattering across the water, fragmented light promising the day. Promising her.

As the sun arcs higher, Dimitri scans the shimmering sea until he spots it: bright reflections blooming into a constellation of lotus flowers. From the cluster Byleth emerges, floating serenely on her back, waves lapping over her naked body. Dimitri drops his cloak to the ground and rushes into the shallows, lifting her from the water as her mint eyes flutter open. "Hello, lover," she says with a smirk, arms hooking around him.

"You always know how to make an entrance," Dimitri replies, taking her lips gratefully in his.

Back on the beach, lotuses turn to morning glories that weave through Byleth's hair, curl tendrils around her limbs as she sits with her back nestled against Dimitri's side, strumming a lyre recently gifted by her siblings. He runs his fingers over her seafoam locks and down past the nape of her neck, touch lingering along the ridges of her spine. Scabbed knuckles and rough skin rest against Byleth's smooth, freckled back. He wishes he'd been less pressed for time, wishes he felt more presentable. There's a reason he's seated where she cannot see him.

"Is something wrong?" Byleth asks, pausing her music.

"No," Dimitri tells her, giving her shoulders a light squeeze and planting a kiss between the blades. His hands flutter down to her waist as his lips trail up into her floral-scented hair, curving around to nibble on her ear. Her skin tastes like swells and the sun.

She shudders blissfully, rolling her neck back. "I'd like to get a better look at you, then," she requests, her hands resting on his as she twists. Dimitri resists instinctively, immediately regretting it when Byleth growls in protest. "Hey, come on!”

He stutters, her nails digging into him. "Byleth, I'm not– I don't look–"

"Please, Dimitri," she says, softly this time, and he relents. His palms raise in surrender as Byleth shifts to face him, gaze sparkling and bright and perfect. Her eyes lure him in as she cups his jaw with her hands, smiling. “Beautiful,” she whispers, pushing aside the hair that’s fallen haphazardly into his eyes before meeting him with a kiss. “Now,” she breathes, planting more bites along his throat. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

A moan escapes Dimitri’s lips as Byleth explores him with her mouth, fingers tracing the contours of his scarred muscles. “We’ve had this conversation before,” he begins.

Byleth hums in understanding, pausing at his collarbone. “Work wears you down, yes?” she recalls. “Destruction takes its toll.”

“There is so much of it in the world, these days,” Dimitri says, the weight of his words lightened only by Byleth’s warmth. As she buries herself in the crook of his neck, his gaze moves back to the ocean beyond them, the crushing force of waves. As if sensing his divided attention, Byleth nudges his cheek playfully with her nose; then, her palms press firmly into his chest. They thud into the sand, her body laid atop his and her chin propped on her forearms. Demanding him.

“You know what I’m going to say, beloved,” she teases, head tilting confidently.

Dimitri cradles his head in his palms, a smile on his face. “Say it anyway.”

She kisses him first, not one to forget what she wants. “All ends lead to beginnings anew,” she whispers. Dimitri’s hands are in her hair now, returning her gestures with a hungry ferocity, so she almost cannot get the words out. “All things broken are reborn.” He wraps an arm around her torso, rolls them over so now he hovers above, savoring Byleth’s brief moment of breathlessness as he sucks along her soft skin, drinking her luminance.

“How can you be sure?” he asks from between her breasts, for what must be the thousandth time. But he’d hear her repeat the answer a million more.

“Because I see it everywhere,” Byleth exclaims, chest heaving with laughter as Dimitri continues to dote on her. “As certain as the river tears new paths, as true as the trees bloom and bear fruit and whither.” A flock of gulls calls from above them, almost concealing her happy sigh. “As undeniable as the birds returning home every spring.”

He makes his way back to her lips, unable to resist the melody of her voice and the flush of her cheeks. “I think I’m home, now, too,” he breathes. This time, when Byleth looks at him, he feels no embarrassment or uncertainty. Only the salty breeze and warm daylight as she welcomes him with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, thank you for reading! This piece was inspired by a very neat deities AU project; if you enjoyed this then I encourage you to give it a look: https://fe3hdeityzine.crd.co/
> 
> I'm also on twitter @riahk if you want to come hang out!


End file.
